


Горит звезда полынь

by yika



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роман боится, когда все хорошо, и совершенно спокоен перед лицом опасности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горит звезда полынь

Роман раздраженно дергает босой ногой. На большой палец его ступни уселась наглая стрекоза с эфемерными, переливчатыми крылышками. «Дура, нашла аэродром», зло думает он, «да ты вообще знаешь, кто я?!»  
  
По всей видимости, стрекоза не знает. Она крепко держится лапками за его палец и не желает дислоцироваться. Роман еще раз дрыгает ногой, на этот раз сильнее, и мерзавка наконец снимается со своего насеста, оставляет его в покое. Перелетает на узкий лист растущего рядом с причалом камыша, вцепляется в него и раскачивается вместе с ним под легким августовским ветерком.  
  
\- Они тут непуганые, - поясняет Питер. – Оборзели.  
  
\- Нахальная тварюга, - соглашается Годфри.  
  
Руманчек лежит на нагретых солнцем досках и в ус не дует. Джинсы подвернуты до колен, руки сложены за головой, изо рта торчит травинка. На нос свешивается потрепанная ковбойская шляпа. Она старая, и дырок в ней не меньше, чем было в Арнольде Спиваке после того, как Роман с ним закончил. По шнурку от шляпы медленно крадется полупрозрачный зеленый богомол. Совсем малютка, не больше Надиного пальчика. Был бы больше – Годфри бы тут так спокойно не сидел.  
  
Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы тоже вот так валяться, ни о чем не заботясь. Хорошенькое дельце. Только он не может. Ему надо следить за ситуацией. Приглядывать, не спускать глаз, контролировать.  
  
Одернув перекрутившуюся на бок рубашку, Роман подползает к краю пристани. Садится на самый конец дощатого настила и спускает ноги в зеленую воду. Вода теплая. Такая теплая, какой только может быть вода в маленьком лесном озере, затерянном в глуши канадской чащобы в самом конце на редкость жаркого лета. Роман задумчиво болтает в воде ногой, разгоняя ряску. Стрекоза глазеет на него со своего насеста. Рядом колышутся кувшинки. Так спокойно. Черт бы все побрал.  
  
\- Пошли домой, - кричит Роман девчонкам.  
  
Плот лениво дрейфует на самой середине озера.  
  
Не так уж и далеко, на самом деле. Метров сто, а может, и того меньше. Если что-нибудь _произойдет_ , Роман сумеет добраться туда в мгновение ока. Вскочит на ноги, сложит руки над головой, со всей силы оттолкнется от причала и ласточкой войдет в воду. Вынырнет, глотнет воздуха и примется сильно, размашисто работать руками. Сто метров – да это же раз плюнуть. Если что-нибудь  _произойдет_  – он совсем рядом.  
  
О том, что именно может  _произойти_ , Роман имеет весьма расплывчатое представление. И не считает, что подробности имеют такое уж первостепенное значение. Однажды Кристина Венделл обратилась в волка и сожрала пятерых человек. Однажды умерла Лета. Однажды девушка, с которой он делил сны, постель и Питера, которая жила в его доме и умела обращаться с его кофеваркой, схватила его дочь в охапку и удрала. Однажды группа полоумных фанатиков надела на Питера ошейник со стальными шипами (Роман, может, и оценил бы шутку, не будь шипы направлены внутрь). А еще не стоит забывать о том факте, что однажды, когда они стояли на крыше Белой Башни, и Миранда собиралась прыгнуть, а Надя собиралась сделать так, чтобы ее мозги вскипели и вылились через уши, в воздух вдруг поднялось существо с человеческим лицом и телом огромного птеродактиля.  
  
Так что, учитывая все это, Роман правда не считает, что подробности играют очень уж большую роль. Теоретические домыслы его не колышат. Он твердо знает одно: в середине озера, распростертого перед его новым домом, дрейфует плот. На плоту сидят малахольная кузина Питера, Шелли и Надя. И пусть Дестени загорает, лениво болтая ногами в воде, пусть Шелли кормит девочку мелко порезанными кусочками апельсина и клубники – ничто из этого не имеет значения. Если что-то  _произойдет_ , мысли о том, что «все было так спокойно, они выглядели так невинно, так... умиротворенно» ему не помогут.  
  
Черт возьми, он просто видит, как из воды вдруг взмывают в небо длинные фиолетовые щупальца. Как какой-нибудь гигантский кракен, до этого мирно спавший на дне его озера, вдруг решает, что пришло время обеда. Как их самодельный плотик исчезает в разверстой пасти чудовища, а вместе с ним и все его обитательницы. Сильные челюсти сминают доски, слышатся вопли, испуганный детский плач, слышится хруст, кто-то выкрикивает его имя... Очередное исчадье ада пожирает его семью, а он пялится на все это с берега, совершенно беспомощный, в одночасье забывший, как дышать. Может быть, до него даже долетят окровавленные щепки...  
  
Вдруг на его плечи ложатся ладони, и Годфри едва не орет.  
  
\- Как делишки, Лестат? – серьезно спрашивает Питер.  
  
Роман сглатывает вязкую слюну, некоторое время глубоко дышит через нос.  
  
\- Не очень, - тихо признается он.  
  
Питер кивает и встает на ноги. Выплевывает травинку. Старая шляпа болтается где-то на спине, в районе лопаток, удерживаемая на шее сыромятным шнурком. Богомол сбежал. Он складывает из большого и указательного пальцев кольцо, сует в рот и коротко свистит.  
  
Обе девушки на плоту резко поднимают головы.  
  
\- Солнце скоро сядет, - кричит им Питер, и его голос звучит как обычно, за что Роман ему бесконечно благодарен. – Хватит бездельничать!  
  
Внезапно окрепший ветер уносит ответ Дестени в сторону, однако Роман видит, как она садится и вылавливает из воды привязанный к одному из бревен канат. А потом начинает потихоньку подтягивать плот к берегу.   
  
И с каждым метром... Нет, с каждым чертовым сантиметром, на который сокращается разделяющее их расстояние, Роман чувствует себя все лучше и лучше.  
  


0

  
  
Шелли несет корзинку для пикника. Вместо еды в ней теперь одни использованные салфетки, целлофановые пакетики из-под сэндвичей, яблочные огрызки и апельсиновая кожура. Через локоть у нее перекинуто аккуратно сложенное красное одеяльце. Роман несет Надю. Руманчики ничего не несут: обхватив друг друга за талии, они шествуют впереди, покачиваясь и размахивая руками, словно пьяные. Дестени затягивает «Эй, Джуд», Питер подхватывает.  
  
Летние сумерки пахнут клевером и нагретой на солнце древесиной. В косых лучах заходящего солнца беснуется мошкара.   
  
До дома идти недалеко. Минут пять, а может, и того меньше. Роман срывает белый одуванчик и протягивает Наде. Та, вопреки обыкновению, не тянет горькую траву в рот, а усиленно машет ручкой в воздухе. Белые, невесомые парашютисты разлетаются вокруг, и она смеется. Ей вторят провожающие солнце цикады, парочка сверчков и целый лягушачий хор.  
  
Дом вырисовывается на фоне оранжевого закатного неба темной громадой. Когда они только переехали сюда, сосны, ели и ольха подступали к нему вплотную. От близости леса в комнатах было темно, а комары и мокрицы не давали им житья. На то, чтобы расчистить округу, ушло много времени, но они справились. Питер и Андрес научились управляться с топорами, Роман – с циркулярной пилой. Поваленные стволы превратились в поленья для камина, а лужайка перед домом – в настоящую лужайку, а не залежи бурелома. Шелли высадила рядом с крыльцом цветы. «Разноцветные», глубокомысленно прокомментировал Питер. «Тюльпаны, балда», сказала Дестени и отвесила ему подзатыльник.  
  
Шелли вообще много чего выращивает. Развела на заднем дворе целый садик – ровные грядочки, клумбы огорожены большими ракушками. Чего там только у нее не растет: и мята, и розмарин, и укроп с базиликом. Роман читал таблички. Он там даже аконит нашел – правда, пока еще только побеги, а не цветы. Надо думать, когда будут цветы, Питер на стенку полезет, как кот после валерианки.   
  
Придерживая малышку на бедре, Роман входит в дом. Пока остальные галдят на кухне, он устраивается вместе с ней на диване: ложится на спину и позволяет дочке ползать по нему, слюнявить браслеты на его запястье, тягать его за волосы. Она так быстро растет, даже страшно становится. Вроде бы, только вчера научилась стоять, держась за бортик своей кроватки, и вот уже вовсю ходит, лезет куда попало, что-то бормочет на своем особенном, детском языке.   
  
Намаявшись за день, Надя засыпает в изгибе его руки, уткнувшись носом ему в подмышку. Роман гладит ее по мягким светлым волосам и решает, что ни за что не двинется, пусть даже из-за нехватки крови рука у него онемеет и ее придется ампутировать. Мясницким ножом и совсем без наркоза. На кухне звенит посуда, слышится смех. Кто-то включает радио. Андрес бренчит на гитаре. Громко взревел блендер – Дестени делает маргариты. Питер...  
  
Питер присаживается на корточки перед диваном.   
  
\- Сколько на этот раз? От одного до десяти?  
  
Роман лениво перекатывает голову по подушке и смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
\- Четыре. Может, даже три. Все нормально, Скуби-Ду. Нет нужды бить тревогу.  
  
Судя по взгляду Питера, мало чего ему хочется так, как забить тревогу, причем немедленно и сейчас же. Однако блендер на кухне затыкается, и кто-то подкручивает динамик радио, а кто-то сгребает с обеденного стола ворох бумаг и оккультных книжек Дестени, чтобы расставить тарелки.  
  
\- Мы поговорим об этом вечером, - говорит Питер. – Слышал меня?  
  
\- «Слы-ы-ы-шал меня», - дразнит его Роман, клацая зубами. – Чего у тебя такие большие зубы, бабушка?  
  
\- А чего у тебя такие белые ноздри, внученька?  
  
Смех приносит ему облегчение. Роман не из тех, кто смеется, когда в пору бы плакать. Когда впору плакать – он плачет, а если смеется – значит, все не так уж плохо, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
  
Когда смеется Питер, Годфри кажется, что кто-то наполнил его легкие и желудок шампанским: мелкие шипучие пузырьки взмывают вверх, ударяют в голову, и он чувствует себя вдрызг пьяным от восторга.  
  


0

  
  
Не собирается он об этом говорить. Ни с Питером, ни с кем бы то ни было. Ни вечером, ни днем, ни утром. Вообще никогда. Это его проблема, и он сам с ней разберется. Раз в жизни, он хоть с чем-нибудь разберется сам.  
  
Панические атаки подкрадываются к нему незаметно в самые неподходящие моменты. Противореча всем законам логики. Почему ледяной, парализующий ужас не завладел им, когда Миранда похитила его дочь? Почему он не боялся до слепоты, когда они шли за Надей в гнездо Спивака, не особенно-то и надеясь вернуться назад? Почему не тогда, когда у него и в самом деле была причина бояться, почему сейчас, когда все враги повержены, а они укрылись от возможных преследователей в глухом канадском захолустье – вместе, живые, целые и невредимые?  
  
Роман не считает себя трусом. И никто не считает. Шелли считает его романтиком, усиленно маскирующимся под циника, Питер - своим лучшим другом и гребаным извращенцем, Дестени – подозрительным, но верным, Андрес – отличным парнем, «давай выпьем еще этой дорогой штуки из винного погреба твоей матушки! Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы она в гробу перевернулась? Поверь, узнав, что ее коллекционные вина распивает грязный цыган, она примется вертеться, как вентилятор!» Он не трус, никогда им не был, однако когда они все вместе, в покое и безопасности, страх вдруг накатывает на него удушливой волной.  
  
Никто не знает. Надя, пусть и вундеркинд, всего лишь малышка. Андресу наплевать. Линда заглядывает слишком редко. Ведьма, может, что-то и подозревает, но до поры до времени держит язычок за зубами. Отношения у них и без того хрупкие, он еще не до конца забыл, что она чуяла в нем врага, не удостоившись даже окинуть взглядом, а она еще не до конца забыла, что он – упырь, и что «без тебя моему кузену было бы лучше». А Шелли слишком счастлива, чтобы что-либо замечать, и он собирается приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы так оставалось и впредь.  
  
Никто не знает. Никто, кроме Питера.   
  
Глупо думать, что он мог бы что-нибудь утаить от этого умника, даже будь тот обычным человеком, а не урожденным оборотнем. Они всегда предельно четко чувствовали друг друга, понимали с полуслова, полувзгляда – с тех самых пор, как впервые встретились. Иногда Роману кажется, что и до того. Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что когда его впервые скручивает приступ оглушающей, парализующей паники, Руманчек сразу оказывается тут как тут. Подсовывает пальцы ему под подбородок, силой заставляет поднять лицо, всматривается в расфокусированные, круглые от страха глаза.  
  
\- Эй, - зовет он, но быстро понимает, что словами до Годфри не достучаться. Поэтому крепко обнимает его, позволяет вцепиться в ответ, и терпеливо ждет, безотчетно поглаживая его по взъерошенным волосам.   
  
Это единственное, что помогает. Роман раскачивается вперед-назад, словно псих в смирительной рубашке, и Питер покорно раскачивается вместе с ним. Физический контакт, крепкие объятья, запах, сильная рука в его волосах, знакомый голос, гудящий на ухо что-то монотонное. Питер ничего не говорит, не шепчет и не поет: он просто гудит простенькую мелодию, низко, словно шмель. Словно придурок. Он и Наде песни на ночь таким манером поет, Роман слышал. Стоял у двери и подслушивал. Придурок и есть.   
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, это помогает. И в первый раз, и во второй, и дальше. Питер чувствует, когда ему вдруг становится хреново, и кладет тяжелую руку ему на плечо или шею. Иногда одного этого бывает достаточно, чтобы приступ сбился с шага, развернулся на каблуках и отправился восвояси. Но, как правило, нет. Иногда паника скручивает его настолько сильно, что Питеру приходится оставаться с ним всю ночь: спать, позволив Роману вцепиться в себя, прижаться и оплести с ног до головы, словно плющ – на свою беду подвернувшийся тополь.  
  
\- Это стайное, - объясняет Питер ему как-то раз, хотя Роман ничего и не спрашивал.   
  
\- Ага, - бездумно соглашается он, глубоко дыша, вжавшись лицом оборотню за ухо.  
  
\- Вот тебе и ага. Я сначала не задумывался об этом, потом понял. Волки в больших стаях... часто спят вместе. Для тепла и для того, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше. Это инстинкт. У урожденных – с детства, у укушенных – хрен их разберет. Убыстряется регенерация... Ты спокойнее, увереннее, сильнее... В больших стаях...  
  
Его слова омывают сознание, как волны – скалистый берег. Соленая вода задерживается в выемках камня, но быстро утекает обратно в безбрежный океан. А то, что не утекает – высыхает и испаряется. Вот и отлично. Роман не хочет слышать ни о каких стаях – ни о больших, ни о маленьких. И о стаях средних размеров тоже не хочет. Роман хочет, чтобы он заткнулся. Очень хочет, так сильно хочет, что даже ненавистная паника проходит, сменяется чистым раздражением.  
  
Он ненавидит, когда Питер говорит про стаи. Он, правда, почти и не говорит, это Дестени порой ставит пластинку про то, что волку нельзя жить в одиночестве. Что ему нужно встретиться с другими, потому что за всю жизнь из «других» он знал только Николая, а из того предмет для подражания, как из палки огнестрельное оружие – пока ты ребенок, притворяться можно, но в сознательном возрасте это выглядит глупо. Так она говорит тихим и вкрадчивым голосом, когда они с Питером сидят на веранде вдвоем и думают, что все спят, что он, Роман, их не слышит. А он слышит.  
  
Годфри знает, что она права. Волки живут в стаях. Он знает, прочитал в википедии. Они живут в стаях, вместе со своими родичами, вместе с такими, как они, а не черт знает с кем. Оборотень, который живет черт знает с кем, в конце концов образумится. Природа возьмет свое, ему надоест быть то ли гордым одиночкой, то ли никому не нужным изгоем.  
  
Однажды это случится. Годфри знает, что этими мыслями растравливает себя еще больше, но ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  


0

  
  
Питер спит в гамаке на веранде. Какая-то добрая душа укрыла его коричневым пончо, сверху на животе устроился Каспер. Большой серый котяра, страшно похож на того, давнишнего. Дестени, Шелли и Андрес еще до восхода солнца укатили в город, прихватив с собой Надю.   
  
Они так редко выбираются отсюда, что перед воротами сарая, который Роман реконструировал под гараж, трава вымахала по колено. До города почти пять часов езды. Значит, вернутся они поздно, только под вечер. Усталые, но счастливые, с горами покупок. Шелли, наверняка, снова накупит для малышки чертову прорву одежды – даже страшно, как быстро она из всего вырастает... Роману нравится самому выбирать для нее наряды. Шествуя с Надей на руках вдоль вешалок с детскими тряпками, вдоль маленьких манекенов, перманентно вселяющих в него необоснованное отвращение, он чувствует себя так, словно одевает куклу. Живую, красивую куклу, которая вертится в его объятьях, хватает его за волосы, весело бормочет что-то, мешая настоящие слова со своими, выдуманными...  
  
Но сегодня он даже рад тому, что их нет. Никто не помешает ему совершить задуманное. Он сам не до конца уверен в том, что именно собирается сделать, но надеется, что чутье подскажет ему.  
  
Быстрым шагом миновав лужайку и тропинку, ведущую вниз, к озеру, он проходит по доскам и влезает на плот. Не давая себе времени одуматься, отвязывает канат и отталкивается от столбика веслом. Плот послушно отчаливает, вода тихо плещется у бревен, пристань, заросли осота и камышей удаляются. Становятся все меньше и меньше.   
  
Черт возьми, Роман не думал, что они будут уменьшаться так быстро.  
  
Он несколько раз глубоко вдыхает чистый лесной воздух. Паники нет. Может, она и ворочается склизким комком где-то на дне желудка, но он не собирается позволять ей подняться выше. Нет, сэр. Он наблюдает за бликами всходящего солнца на подернутой рябью воде, за стрекозами и мошкарой. За тем, как чинно покачивают верхушками черные сосны на другом берегу. Если посмотреть вниз, можно увидеть тени рыб, проплывающих под плотом. Стайки вертлявых мальков с коричневыми спинками, вон блеснул боком серебристый лещ. Сквозь толщу прозрачной зеленоватой воды просматривается каменистое дно. Водоросли тянут к нему свои темные щупальца. Колышутся островки ряски. Держатся тонкими ниточками за дно кувшинки. Роман распластывается на плоту и загребает воду рукой, чтобы дотянуться до распустившегося лотоса...  
  
И тут, нарушая утреннюю тишину, знакомый голос вдруг окрикивает его с пристани.  
  
Роман вскидывает голову. Берег далеко. Очень далеко, так далеко, что он едва может различить фигуру Питера, который стоит на досках.   
  
Слишком далеко. Разве канат настолько длинный?  
  
Пальцы плохо его слушаются. Такое впечатление, что они набиты ватой или песком, не желают гнуться, не желают исполнять то, что он им приказывает. С горем пополам Роману все же удается нащупать привязанный к плоту конец веревки. Он дергает его, и тот с легкостью поддается. Ясное дело, чего бы ему не поддаваться, если другой его конец не привязан ровным счетом ни к чему.   
  
Паника прошивает позвоночник. От ужаса он чувствует себя так, будто его вот-вот вырвет. Забыв про весло, забыв про то, что плот дрейфует по озеру – большому, но все-таки озеру, и быть вынесенным в открытое море ему не грозит, разве что к другому берегу – Роман подтягивает колени к груди и обхватывает их руками. Кувшинки вокруг превращаются в хищные венерины мухоловки, в ядовитые росянки, а озерные рыбы в воде – в пираний. Перед глазами у него темнеет, он едва успевает увидеть, как едва различимая фигурка Питера на берегу берет небольшой разбег и ныряет в воду.  
  
\- Нет! – хочет крикнуть Роман, но вместо крика из горла вырывается задушенный хрип. Вода ядовита, он уверен. Да и не вода это, а кислота. Он видел такое в кино про извержение вулкана. – Не надо, не надо, не надо, - шепчет он, и его начинает бить дрожь.  
  
Когда Питер выныривает из воды рядом с плотом, подтягивается на руках, влезает на настил и падает на спину, тяжело дыша, Роман едва ли соображает, что это правда. Очередной приступ колотит его так, что внутри все дребезжит, а горло сузилось до размеров соломинки, и как, скажите на милость, он в таких условиях должен дышать?  
  
Не отдышавшись как следует, Питер подгребает его под себя, крепко держит и целует, куда придется. Так они лежат, сцепившись в клубок, пока не всходит солнце и не рассеиваются клочья утреннего тумана. Пока приступ не проходит. Пока волосы Питера не высыхают, а плот не прибивает к поваленной коряге у противоположного берега. Здесь все завалено лежалым буреломом, вместо каменистого берега – крутые песочные подступы, наверняка осыпающиеся при каждой попытке на них взобраться.   
  
\- Я тебя в больницу сдам, - тихо угрожает Питер, поглаживая Годфри по волосам. – В психушку. Чертов имбецил.  
  
Роман знает, что он скорее из ружья застрелится, чем позволит кому-нибудь куда-нибудь его забрать, но все равно притворяется, что испугался. Теснее прижимается к нему, втискивает колено между его ног, крепче обхватывает за талию.  
  
\- Не надо, - шепчет он, перемежая слова с короткими поцелуями. – Не надо, я тебе еще пригожусь.  
  
\- Я серьезно. Думаешь, полезешь наконец лизаться, я все и забуду? Кончай себя провоцировать.  
  
Роман мнется. В общем, да, он так и думал.  
  
\- Должен быть какой-то триггер, понимаешь? – наконец говорит он. - Что-то же это включило. Значит, что-то должно выключать.  
  
\- Ладно. Я понимаю. Только давай ты будешь щелкать переключателями, когда я рядом?  
  
\- Ты и так от меня не отцепляешься.  
  
\- Да, - улыбается Питер. – Хочешь, чтоб отцепился?  
  
\- Нет, - выдыхает Роман, у которого от всех этих объятий, прижиманий и стискиваний уже цветные круги перед глазами. Он опускает ладонь вниз, чтобы стиснуть вставший член через ткань пижамных штанов. Питер накрывает его руку своей и закусывает губу.  
  
Нет больше никаких мухоловок. Нет росянки, нет пираний и нет кислоты.   
  


0

  
  
В первое осеннее полнолуние они бегают по лесу. Когда полоса неба на востоке начинает светлеть, Роман засыпает в высокой траве, натянув на плечи пальто и подтянув ноги к груди. Большой черный волк разваливается рядом, под боком, так что справа Годфри жарко, как от печки, а слева холодно.  
  
Ему казалось, он сомкнул глаза всего на минутку, но когда он просыпается, рядом с ним сидит не волк, а обычный Питер. Он раздобыл из его сумки свои джинсы и сигареты.  
  
\- Холодно, - бурчит Роман, даже не пытаясь скрыть разочарование от того, что пропустил обращение. Теперь целый месяц ждать. Еще и пальто от росы насквозь мокрое, а спина затекла. Черт бы все побрал.  
  
\- Тогда пошли, - отвечает Питер. Он выглядит усталым, как всегда после того, как перекинется, но и счастливым тоже. – Я знаю место.  
  
Стуча зубами, они бредут через поле к стогам, примостившимся у старенькой изгороди. О том, что здесь бывают и другие люди кроме них, свидетельствует лишь еле заметная колея в траве, которая осталась от колес фермерского трактора вечность назад. Еще здесь иногда пасутся лошади. Красивые, холеные кони и несколько жеребят. Роман полагает, что они кому-то принадлежат.  
  
От сырости и дождя стога накрыты огромными отрезками брезента, которые крепятся к колышкам в земле. Питер задирает один край, и Роман видит вырытую в сене дыру, похожую на лаз в лисью нору.  
  
\- Прошу, - приглашает Питер и расшаркивается, словно дворецкий.  
  
Годфри лезет в дыру. Невероятно, в сущности, на какие глупости он порой идет ради этого цыганского отродья.  
  
Пещера, вырытая в сене, явно рассчитана на одного. Однако и вдвоем можно поместиться, если прижаться друг к другу и особо не буянить. Они и не буянят – сидят рядом, плечом к плечу, в полутьме. Годфри дуреет от запаха чистого сена и клевера.  
  
\- Я иногда прихожу сюда, - говорит Питер.  
  
Роману хочется знать, почему он сюда приходит. Когда? Когда ему плохо или когда хорошо, когда грустно или когда весело? Почему он не берет его с собой? Почему он ему не рассказал? Тот факт, что у Питера есть от него секрет, даже такой незначительный, дико его раздражает.  
  
В разное время раздражение и собственичество проявляется по-разному. Здесь и сейчас он тянется, чтобы поцеловать Питера. Сначала в шею. Медленно и влажно, прихватывая кожу губами. К тому времени, как он добирается до его рта, Питер дышит тяжело и часто, губы приоткрыты, а член натягивает мягкую от времени, вытертую почти до белизны ткань джинсов. Роман лижет угол его приоткрытого рта, будто медом помазали, одновременно расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на джинсах и запускает руку внутрь. Питер хватает ртом воздух и выгибает спину, и Годфри чувствует губами щетину над его верхней губой. Его всегда раздражали волосы на чужом лице, не говоря уж о своем. И он ни за что бы не поверил, что это ощущение продерет его жаркой волной с головы до пят.  
  
Питер усаживает его сверху, и Роман подкладывает ему под спину свое пальто, чтобы сено не кололо голую спину. Он делает это машинально, не отдавая себе в этом никакого отчета. Так же, как несколько дней назад, когда это – все это – случилось впервые, подставил свою ладонь между затылком Питера и изголовьем кровати. Тот слишком резко откинул голову назад, дергая его на себя за бедра, и расплатиться болью за возможность смягчить удар казалось самым естественным, что только может быть на свете.  
  


0

  
  
После обращения Питер и так очень слаб, а после того, как Роман позволяет ему кончить в его рот, и вовсе с трудом может держать глаза открытыми. Годфри великодушно разрешает ему подремать до тех пор, пока не высохнет роса и цикады не заведут в траве свои песни, а потом расталкивает и заставляет выбраться из стога.   
  
\- Хочу спать в нормальной постели, а не в куче колючей травы, - объясняет он, закидывая руку Питера себе на плечо и обхватывая его за пояс. – Хочу проснуться, как человек, без божьих коровок в заднице.  
  
\- Со мной? – мямлит Питер. Они бредут через луг, и ноги у него цепляются одна за другую.  
  
\- С тобой, с тобой. – Пора заканчивать с этим хороводом. Все и так знают, что происходит. Недоумение (у самого Романа в том числе) вызывает разве что тот факт, что этого не случилось раньше.  
  
\- Умница, Дракула, - говорит Питер, язык у него заплетается. – Я просплю десять часов. Нет, двенадцать. А потом проснусь и трахну тебя. Чтоб был на месте, когда я проснусь, слышишь? А потом сожру килограмм мяса. Можно даже не жарить. Нет, два килограмма. И живого кролика. А потом снова тебя трахну. Господи, как хочется есть. Одна лисица убежала от меня ночью, мерзавка. Тут, знаешь ли, полно ли...  
  
И тут он вдруг замолкает. Просто резко перестает говорить, словно увидел впереди нечто, что заставило его потерять дар речи. Тело его обмякает, мышцы разом расслабляются, и Роману едва удается его удержать. Он решил бы что, вымотанный донельзя, Питер так и уснул посреди предложения. Решил бы, если б не глухой хлопок, раздавшийся справа.  
  
Из шеи Питера торчит штука, похожая на дротик. Игла. Со свинцовым утяжелителем на конце, с цветным, прямо-таки веселеньким, оперением. А человек, который выстрелил в Питера этой иглой, уже прицелился в него самого.  
  
Клементина Шассо, которая уже второй год гниет в могиле – стараниями Оливии, настолько обнаженная, насколько вообще может быть обнаженным человек – вдруг предстает перед внутренним взором Романом со всей ясностью. То есть, не она сама, а та ночь, когда она сумела подстрелить Питера точно таким же дротиком, и он лежал, беспомощный, парализованный, в луже холодной воды на полу, а Годфри сходил с ума рядом, снова и снова упрашивая Клементину, чтобы она не причиняла ему вреда. Чтобы не трогала его.   
  
Кажется, она даже одета точно была так же. Роман со всей отчетливостью воспроизводит в мозгу то полнолуние, ту ночь, когда он не был достаточно сильным, когда он ушел, послушавшись охотницу, а Питера спасла Оливия. Оливия!   
  
Злость разжигает его инстинкты. Болезненное осознание – кто-то пришел на их землю, в их лес, кто-то подстрелил Питера и теперь собирается подстрелить и его тоже – наконец полностью оседает в голове. Стиснув зубы, он осторожно опускает обмякшее тело на траву, стараясь не делать резких движений, пока незнакомец в черной маске, закрывающей нижнюю часть лица, взводит курок.  
  
Клементина знала, почему нельзя встречаться с ним взглядом. Клементина была умной, упокой Господь ее душу, умной и сильной. Этот охотник, может, тоже не дурак... По крайней мере, он молчит. Роман ненавидит, когда люди с оружием заводят долгие разговоры. Но даже если мозги у него на месте и количество их и качество соответствует минимальному стандарту, о том, почему нельзя встречаться с ним взглядом, охотник явно не в курсе.  
  
Так что Роман выпрямляется, пристально смотрит мужчине в глаза поверх дула ружья и говорит:  
  
\- Не двигайся, мудила.  
  
Тот замирает. Руки крепко удерживают ружье, локти задраны высоко, ноги на ширине плеч. Напряженная, и в то же время уверенная и основательная поза. Только расширенные зрачки и округлившиеся глаза выдают, насколько ему страшно.  
  
Осторожно устроив отключившегося Питера на траве, Годфри приближается к охотнику. Медленно, чтобы тот как следует прочувствовал весь ужас происходящего, чтобы как следует пропитался страхом.  
  
Он бережно, почти нежно расстегивает воротник его куртки, оттягивает вниз рубашку, оголяя яростно бьющуюся жилку на шее. Выпускает клыки и сладко улыбается охотнику. Смертнику, на свою беду решившему напасть на оборотня, принадлежащего Роману Годфри. Вид у него сейчас, верно, тот еще. Похоже, охотник тоже так думает – в чистом утреннем воздухе вдруг резко пахнет мочой.  
  
\- Зря ты это, - объясняет Годфри охотнику, который, если бы не запрет двигаться, наверняка давно грохнулся бы в обморок.  
  
А потом резко откидывает голову назад, и так же быстро – словно змея, делающая бросок – вгрызается зубами в его шею. Кожа лопается, рот в мгновение ока наполняется горячей, чистой кровью. Блаженство. Правый клык чиркает по позвонку.  
  
Паники нет и в помине.  
  


0

  
  
\- Если ты все время будешь таскать ее на руках, она никогда не научится ходить!  
  
Роман, на самом деле, как раз хотел спустить Надю с колен на пол, но теперь, конечно, передумал.  
  
\- Она давно умеет!  
  
\- Только из-за тебя этого никто не видит. Ты прям как сумасшедшая мартышка! Оставь ее в покое хоть на пять минут.  
  
Состроив Питеру рожу, Годфри, так уж и быть, опускает девочку на пол. Та встает на ноги, и, придерживаясь за высокие перила веранды, бредет к крыльцу. Каспер, до этого спокойно спавший на прогретой солнцем ступеньке, тут же просыпается и вспрыгивает повыше от греха подальше. Его хвост ему дорог, так же, как и усы.  
  
\- Знаешь, что я понял? – спрашивает Питер, наблюдая за тем, как Шелли, до этого взрыхлявшая землю на одной из своих многочисленных клумб, откладывает лопаточку, улыбается Наде и берет ее на руки. Черт возьми, этот ребенок и в самом деле катастрофически мало времени проводит вне чьих-нибудь объятий.  
  
\- Что охотники все еще считают тебя варгульфом?  
  
\- И это тоже. Наверное, в ближайшее время нам надо быть настороже. Ждать гостей. Но я не только об этом.  
  
\- Ну так давай, говори уже.  
  
Питер подтягивает к себе корзинку с пирожными, что стоит на столе между ними, и некоторое время молчит, формулируя свою мысль.  
  
\- Нам нельзя сидеть в тишине, - говорит он наконец. – Сначала я думал, что это только я. Что это из-за крови, ну и из-за того, что мы с Линдой переезжали с места на место с тех пор, как я себя помню. Но ты... Ты тоже это чувствуешь, не так ли? Что мы...  
  
\- Что нам постоянно нужно барахтаться в каком-нибудь дерьме, - озвучивает его мысль Роман.  
  
Что ж, именно этого он и ожидал. Возможно, именно это он и чувствовал уже давно, с первого дня их встречи. Затаиться среди хвойных лесов, то ли прятаться, то ли сидеть в засаде... Это хорошо, конечно, так спокойно и уютно, по-настоящему и по-семейному, в кой-то веки раз. Однако сердцу не прикажешь, и его панические атаки, накатывающие, словно волны, требующие, чтобы он пустился в путь...  
  
\- Да, - кивает Питер. Его голос звучит как обычно, однако Роман видит, как в глазах у него зажигаются искристые огоньки. – Да уж, похоже на то. Ты... рад?  
  
Годфри берет одно из заварных пирожных, откусывает немного, чтобы показался крем, и мажет его по лбу, словно священник, коронующий принца. Потом думает немного и мажет и себя тоже.  
  
\- Мне без разницы, - честно отвечает он. Внезапное откровение лезет наружу, и Роман решает ему не препятствовать: - Главное, чтоб с твоей мохнатой задницей.


End file.
